Pan' Snape
by chibi-fun
Summary: Une vampire à Poudlard qui se présente comme étant la fille de Severus ! Elle va découvrir les exploits du jeune Harry, qui n'est pas des plus pointilleux question sécurité ... Mais qui a dit qu'une Snape était sur le droit chemin de la responsabilité?
1. Prologue

Hello^^

Une nouvelle fic ! ben oui encore une, que voulez-vous? =P

Une histoire de vampire, niark niark ... enfin vous verrez ...

*Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, a par ce que j'invente ^^

*L'histoire se passe à la troisième année de Harry

*Une vampire à Poudlard qui se présente comme étant la fille de Severus ? Elle va découvrir les exploits du jeune Harry, qui n'est pas des plus pointilleux question sécurité ... Mais qui a dit qu'une Snape était sur le droit chemin de la responsabilité?

* * *

Base de l'histoire à connaitre :

-Harry n'a pas perdu sa famille, il a son père et sa mère, son parrain et son oncle ...

-Severus a environ 30 ans.

-l'histoire se passe lorsque Harry est à sa troisième année, il a donc 13ans ^w^

-les vampires traditionnels ne seront pas comme mes vampires à moi, mais j'expliquerais quand j'écrirais...

-Les mots écrient en **gras **sont des mots français. Il faut penser qu'ils sont tous des anglais puisqu'ils viennent d'Angleterre, je parle des personnages bien-sur ^^ Et donc en gras c'est du français, alors les sorts ne sont pas très original, donc mettez vous dans la peau d'un anglais qui comprend pas le français, et la vous allez voir, les sorts vont paraitre bizarre... bon si vous captez pas ce que je dis, c'est pas grave c'est sans importance, a par que le français c'est en **gras** ^^

* * *

Prologue: Le tout début

Ces sept années à Poudlard étaient maintenant terminées. Severus, tout juste, âgé de 17ans, cherchait un endroit sûr pour vivre. Il ne retournerait pas dans son ancienne demeure, souillée par son père, mais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom étant toujours présent, et dû faite qu'il ait refusé son offre, il devait faire extrêmement attention. Le lieu devait être surveillé et protégé, il ne devait faire confiance à personne, et surtout il devait se débrouiller seul car comme le disait si bien les moldus, "un travail n'est jamais mieux fait que par soi-même". D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas aller chez eux? Là-bas, il aurait moins de chance de se retrouver devant un mangemort en plein journée qu'ici ... Oui, aller dans le monde moldu, pourquoi pas?

Severus s'étant décidé, il partit vers les terres des français, s'éloignant de l'Angleterre, mais pas trop non plus, au cas où ...

Voilà, maintenant 3ans, que le jeune sorcier vivaient chez les français, bien qu'il dut apprendre leur langue et tous le patatrac français, Severus s'était bien intégré. Il était devenu sous-patron d'une pharmacie. Bien qu'il détestait ce boulot. Son cœur battait aussi pour une jeune moldue, et bien que cet amour était réciproque, notre jeune sorcier pensant que cette dernière était trop belle, trop intelligente, trop parfaite pour lui, leur histoire n'avançait pas.

Jusqu'au jour où, dans une rue, il rencontra un jeune fille, ne lui donnant pas plus de 12ans. Cette dernière attirée l'attention à coup sur, ses longs cheveux blancs, lisses et souple ... Mais ses yeux aux iris dorées étaient ceux d'un prédateur, un terrible prédateur... Enfin donc, cette jeune demoiselle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait un côté enfantin qui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Sauf qu'elle était couverte de sang ... Severus aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, tous Serpentard doit savoir quitter les lieux au bon moment ... Mais il ne le fit pas, pourquoi? Parce que la voyant s'écrouler par terre, il eut un pincement au cœur. Et la secourut. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit, il la vit changer d'apparence, ses cheveux blanc devint noirs, ses traies dures s'adoucirent.

**-Tu te réveilles enfin! **dit-il en voyant la jeune fille relever la tête difficilement. **Un vampire n'est pas censé être infaillible?**

**-...**

**-Être les maitres de la nuit?**Reprend-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne répond pas. Sa voix étant plus sévère à chaque parole.

**-...**

**-Et ne pas s'écrouler dans un rue plein de moldu!**Finit-il en colère.

**-Ce n'ai pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès!** Lui répond-t-elle d'une voix douce, et calme mais avec un ton très sarcastique. **Et puis personne ne m'a vu, non?**

**-Si! Moi, petite sotte!**

**-Vous savez que si je le voulais je pourrais vous tranchez la gorge en 2 secondes chrono? Petit sorcier de pacotille.**

**-Oui, en effet mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas, car à ce que je voie, tu es à ta 3ème phrase de transformation, et tu as besoin d'un sorcier certes de "pacotille" mais d'un sorcier quand même.**

En effet, un vampire né de deux parents vampires avaient certaines contraintes. Ils avaient la vie éternelle bien sur mais il devait passé d'abord par plusieurs phases toutes les 200ans. Dans lesquelles il avait besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier pour canaliser ses pouvoirs. Sinon, l'énergie du vampire devenait incontrôlable, et ce dernier mourait douloureusement. Les vampires non-nés par parents vampires n'avaient pas vraiment la vie éternelle, enfin juste pendant une centaine d'année pas plus, après il mourrait.

**-... Et voudriez-vous m'aider?** Demande-t-elle se rendant soudainement compte de la situation.

**-On passe au vouvoiement, maintenant? **Lui répond-t-il, levant un sourcil content de renverser la situation.

**-Ma colère m'a fait perdre mes bonnes manières, j'en suis navrée. Je ne peux vous tutoie car je ne vous connait point, mais si vous pouviez m'aider... **Commence-t-elle changeant complément d'attitude.

Surpris par cette politesse débordante, Severus ronchonnant un peu, lui dit:

**-Et pourquoi aiderais-je un vampire?**

**-Et pourquoi n'en aideriez-vous pas?**

**-Car il pourrait comme vous l'avez si bien dit: "me tranchez la gorge en 2 secondes chrono".**

**-Oh, bien sur ... Alors je crois que je vais vous quitter! Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je n'aie plus rien à faire ici!**

**-Tu es déjà à ta limite, et tu voudrais me laisser croire que tu partirais sans m'obliger à t'aider?**

**-Et bien, si vous avez décidé de ne pas m'aider, vous devez avoir vos propres raisons, je ne veux pas vous forcez à quoique se soit!**

**-Très bien, je vous aiderais!**

Toute contente, la jeune fille sort du lit et se place au centre d la chambre, fermant les yeux. Cette dernière était vraiment mignonne, cheveux noirs tirant sur le bleu, et peau blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux étaient gris clairs, foncés, enfin un mélange, un magnifique mélange. Mais les voir se fermer tout doucement, lui donne un air doux et chaleureux sur le visage.

Cette petite fille si mignonne était une vampire ... Qu'elle ne fut pas le choc de Severus en la voyant pour la première fois se transformer en "véritable" vampire. Ses cheveux noirs redeviennent blancs.

**-Très bien alors, sa va aller très vite, tous ce que vous avez à dire c'est "Scelle mes pouvoirs", et penser très fort que vous le voulez vraiment...**

**-Quoi maintenant?**

**-Bien sur, vous voulez que nous attendions que les grenouilles tombent du ciel?**

La regardant de haut, il lui lance un regard noir disant "tss, comme si je n'était pas capable de faire tomber réellement des grenouilles du ciel". Mais il fait quand même ce qu'elle dit.

Tous se passa très vite. La vampire ayant refermées ses yeux, Severus dit les trois mots et le pensant, une lumière entoure la jeune fille puis disparait. Elle ouvre les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Merci! Vous venez de devenir mon père de cœur!**

**-Qu ... quoi?**

**-Quand un sorcier accepte de permettre à un vampire d'évoluer, il devient son "père de cœur", c'est-à-dire qu'une infine partie de mon pouvoir est partie en vous.**

**-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dit?**

**-Bien sur! Auriez-vous accepté sinon?**

**-Oui!**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Et ben j'aurais hésité fortement mais après réflexion je t'aurais aidé!**

**-Peut-être...**

**-Et bien on peut se tutoyer maintenant, non?**

**-Euh oui ...**

**-Au faite, je ne connais même pas ton prénom!**

**-Je me nomme Pandora Auguste de Clerval.**

**-Clerval? Tu veux dire la famille Clerval? La plus ancienne de toute les familles encore connu de notre monde! Dont la richesse dépasse l'entendement, qui prospère depuis le Xeme siècle, à la création de Poudlard?**

**-Tu as bien appris ton cours à ce que je voie Papa!**

**-Tss, tu te nommeras maintenant Pandora Sevy Snape Auguste de Clerval alors...**

**-Comme tu voudras, papa!**

Severus n'a pas vraiment capté la signification de ses derniers mots. Il est devenu "Papa", avec des responsabilité et tous et tous. Le côté distant de Severus et le côté "sarcastique" de Pan' a quelque chose d'attractive.

Alors c'est comme sa que Severus devient Papa, qu'il se met à fréquanter la jeune moldue qu'il lui plaisait tant. Mais surtout il avait maintenant une famille. Composé d'un sorcier, une vampire et d'une moldu...

* * *

Mais 4ans, après la naissance de cette petite famille, Pan' doit quitté cette dernière. Ses sens de prédateur revenait en force. Et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir se retenir de mordre Kathie, sa petite maman ou pire Severus, son père. En tous cas pas après le désastre qui s'est passé une nuit, ou 23moldus furent retrouvé vidé de leur sang ...

**-Papa chérie, Quand j'aurais créer ce collier dont je te parle, celui qui me permettrait de refouler ce prédateur en moi, alors je reviendrais te voir, et on vivra ensemble avec maman comme avant...**

Et elle partit. Ni Severus, ni Kathie ne la revirent. Les parents avaient souffert de cette absence. C'était leur fille, leur fille adorée qu'ils aimaient tant ...

Puis, Kathie mourut, tuée par un mangemort, qui lui fut tué par Severus. Se retrouvant seul, il repartit en Angleterre ou il prit un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Professeur de potion ... Il se sentait si seul ... Il était devenu pire qu'avant, il n'aimait aucun de ses élèves et leur faisait comprendre. Il était même devenu un espion pour le compte de Albus Dumbledore. Il risquait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais bon plus rien ne le rattachait à la vie, alors...

Puis arriva Potter, le célèbre Potter qui avait détruit Celui-Q'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas. Il le haïssait lui, oh oui, il ressemblait tellement à Potter père que s'en était écœurant. Après son exploit avec la pierre philosophale et avec le basilic, cette nouvelle année risquait d'être des plus terrible. Il n'avait pas tort...

Alors que l'année a commencé depuis maintenant 2semaines, Harry et ses 2 meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat, parlent de Quidditch et surtout d'une mystérieuse rumeur circulant depuis le matin dans les couloir de Poudlard. En effet, certains disaient qu'une magnifique fille habillée en moldue se promener dans l'école. D'ailleurs, bien qu'Harry ne le dit à personne, il a vu cette fille, son cœur avait même failli s'arrêter de battre tellement il était stupéfié par sa beauté.

Bref, le dernier repas de la journée commencent enfin, et il avait faim, très faim. Il commence alors à manger, regardant un peu autour de lui. Vers la table des Poufsouffles, il y avait son petit fan club qui bavait presque en voyant leur idole les regarder, Harry leur fait un petit sourire séducteur puis tourne la tête. Vers les Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, son ennemi, son rival. Puis il tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs. Vers celui qui déteste surement le plus. Severus Snape. D'ailleurs ce dernier à l'air un peu agité. Pff, quel idiot.

Severus ne se sent pas comme d'habitude. Depuis ce matin, il sent comme quelque chose qui l'attire mais qui le repousse en même temps. Son cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude pourtant il n'a rien fait pour. Serait-ce Lui? Non, impossible, il est mort ... mais alors qui?

Puis l'école se met à trembler. Légèrement, assez pour le ressentir mais pas assez pour paniqué. Environ 300 têtes se tournent vers Albus Dumbledore qui est lui même surpris. Soudainement, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvre. Laissant entrer un jeune fille d'environ 13 ans; cette dernière le sourire aux lèvres, s'avance aristocratiquement. Maintenant tout le monde ne regarde qu'elle. Mais surtout 2 pairs d'yeux. La première était Harry. Et la deuxième ... était Severus.

Ce dernier se lève, faisant réagir quelques élèves. Puis il dit haut et fort:

-Pan' ! Pandora Sevy Snape Auguste de Clerval!

Ces mots brisent complément le silence qui avait pris place. Tous les élèves chuchotent, déclenchant un brouhaha malgré eux.

"Clerval, il a dit?" "Il l'a connait?" "Elle est vachement belle!"

Un sourire fait son apparition sur le visage de la jeune fille. Et les mots qu'elle va dire, couvrira tous le monde sauf Severus lui-même:

-Oui, Papa!


	2. Chapitre1

Hello^^

Ahem, je me demande si j'ai encore des lecteurs ... Faut dire que j'ai pas écrit depuis des déceeeeeenis ... Bref, c'est la suite? Oui ... Mais je suis vraiment désoléeee, je ne dirais pas que c'est un retard parce que là, sa ne rentre plus dans cette catégorie mdr ... Bref voilà l'histoire...

* * *

*Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, a par ce que j'invente ^^

*L'histoire se passe à la troisième année de Harry

*Une vampire à Poudlard qui se présente comme étant la fille de Severus ? Elle va découvrir les exploits du jeune Harry, qui n'est pas des plus pointilleux question sécurité ... Mais qui a dit qu'une Snape était sur le droit chemin de la responsabilité?

Base de l'histoire à connaitre :

-Harry n'a pas perdu sa famille, il a son père et sa mère, son parrain et son oncle ...

-Severus a environ 30 ans.

-l'histoire se passe lorsque Harry est à sa troisième année, il a donc 13ans ^w^

-les vampires traditionnels

ne seront pas comme mes vampires à moi, mais j'expliquerais quand j'écrirais...

-Les mots écrient en **gras **sont des mots français. Il faut penser qu'ils sont tous des anglais puisqu'ils viennent d'Angleterre, je parle des personnages bien-sur ^^ Et donc en gras c'est du français, alors les sorts ne sont pas très original, donc mettez vous dans la peau d'un anglais qui comprend pas le français, et la vous allez voir, les sorts vont paraitre bizarre... bon si vous captez pas ce que je dis, c'est pas grave c'est sans importance, a par que le français c'est en **gras** ^^

* * *

Réponse aux reviews (ben oui j'en ai eu!)

Mackensy : Merci! Il est vrai que dans le prologue, il se passe ÉNORMÉMENT de choses! Mais c'est parce que je voudrais me centrer sur les années à Poudlard. Donc j'ai voulu mettre tout de suite les bases importantes... Voilà pourquoi sa fait un peu beaucoup ...

OoOXylionOoO : Merci beaucoup ^^

Sarfya Luna : mdr, et oui une nouvelle fic! Et j'écris enfin la suite! Et ouais Harry va être un peu (ahem) arrogant! Mais c'est parce que je veux pas qu'on l'aime dans cette fic, et je vais tout faire pour! (mouhahahaha, moi diabolique? Naannn)

* * *

Chapitre1

La plafond magique montrait un magnifique temps ensoleillé, jusqu'à que ladite Pan' de son nom complet Pandora Sevy Snape Auguste de Clerval, le regarde ... En effet un seul regard suffit à faire fuir le soleil pour laisser place au nuage et au vent qu'elle aime temps.

La jeune fille était vraiment belle pour ne pas dire sublime. Ses cheveux bleus nuits lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Ils était lisses et brillants. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris pétillants de savoir. Son visage aux traits aristocratique ne donnait aucun doute sur son rend sociale, de même par sa postule. Elle était habillée comme une simple moldu, faisant grimacer beaucoup de serpentard, avec une jupe volante, un t-shirt écrit un gros « I love Paris », elle avait de petites ballerines. Elle faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très grande. Elle avait la peau blanche avec des lèvres rouges. Vraiment belle.

Dans la grande salle, des murmures ne cessent de se faire entendre, dont les phrases "C'est une snape?", "le professeur snape a une fille?", "il a bien dit clerval?", "elle est magnifique", "qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" reviennent assez souvent.

Severus, lui, est sous le choc, jamais, Ô grand jamais, tout Poudlard n'avait vu leur professeur de potions dans cet état. Enfin sauf quand il reprend ses esprits et se met à crier:

**-Pandora, Pandora, Pandora!** finit-il dans un murmure qui ne présage rien de bon...

**Sale enfant indigne d'un père tel que moi! Comment as-tu pu nous laisser ta maman et moi? **Reprend-t-il sur un ton qu'il essaye de garder sous contrôle.

**-Mais papa ...**

**-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! **Dit-il une voix hystérique.

**-Alors ... polochon! **Déclare-t-elle avec un petit air boudeux.

**-... Qu ... quoi? **Demande-t-il incrédule.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé, papa! **Dit-elle enfin, les larmes aux yeux, quand son père est calmé, quoi de mieux qu'un mot déstabilisant pour faire perdre toute sa colère à son papa chéri, hihihi.

**-... Ce ... ce n'ait rien ma fille chérie, vient ici que je t'embrasse!**

En même pas deux secondes, Pan' se retrouve dans les bras de son père. Dont personne n'avait vu le mouvement.

**-Papa chéri, tu sais que je t'aiiiime. Mais tu t'es fait prendre par tes sentiments tel un gentil poufssouffle!** Déclare-t-elle un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et fière d'elle.

**-Je vois que tu n'as pas changer, petit serpent! **Dit-il haussant un sourcil, mais avec un petit sourire, ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

**-Pourquoi le devrais-je? Je m'aime comme je suis, tu m'aimes comme je suis, maman m'aime comme je suis. **Dit-elle d'un air pompeux.

**-Je pense que ce n'ai pas la peine de me faire la conjugaison!**

**-... pfff. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais!**

**-A moi aussi!**

Et ils s'enlacent, tel un père qui retrouve enfin sa fille.

-Hum, hum.

C'était Dumbledore. Yeux pétillants et longue barbe, le directeur de l'école bien que voit son professeur agir ainsi le réchauffe au cœur, il voudrait quand même continuer à manger...

-Qui ose me déranger? Pan n'ayant plus sa petite voix toute douce, mais glaciale. Ce qui fait froncer les sourcils d'Albus mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Severus prend la parole:

-Pan' ne parle pas ainsi à mon supérieur!

-Oui, papa. Je vous pris de m'excuse monsieur supérieur de papa!

-Ce n'ai rien, très chère petite!

Pan' jette un regard à son père tu genres: «attends papa, c'est moi ou il vient de me traiter de «petite»», dont ce dernier lui répond toujours avec les yeux «Que veux-tu il n'ait pas censer savoir que tu as plus de 600ans!»

-J'imagine qu'une petite réunion dans mon bureau serait primordiale! reprend le directeur.

-Non, vous croyez? Un vampire débarque dans votre école, et vous ne faites qu' «imaginer qu'une petite réunion serait primordiale». Déclare-t-elle dont le ton de sarcasme se faisait très entendre.

-Pan' Prévient le cher papa.

-Désolé papa.

-Severus, cela est-il vrai que votre fille est une … vampire...

-Avez-vous déjà vu un Clerval parfaitement humain? Professeur? Dit-il avec une voix des plus sarcastiques.

Pan' pouffe devant la remarque. Alors que le professeur McGonagall murmure à côté:

-Tel père, tel fille ...


	3. Chapitre2

Hello^^

Ahem ... je ne préfère pas voir regarder depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posté ... donc Tatam!

* * *

*Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, a par ce que j'invente ^^

*L'histoire se passe à la troisième année de Harry

*Une vampire à Poudlard qui se présente comme étant la fille de Severus ? Elle va découvrir les exploits du jeune Harry, qui n'est pas des plus pointilleux question sécurité ... Mais qui a dit qu'une Snape était sur le droit chemin de la responsabilité?

* * *

Base de l'histoire à connaitre :

-Harry n'a pas perdu sa famille, il a son père et sa mère, son parain et son oncle ...

-Severus a environ 30 ans.

-l'histoire se passe lorsque Harry est à sa troisieme année, il a donc 13ans ^w^

-les vampires traditionnels

ne seront pas comme mes vampires à moi, mais j'expliquerais quand j'écrirais...

-Les mots écrient en **gras **sont des mots français.

* * *

Chapitre2

Albus Dumbledore est assis sur son siège devant son bureau, fixant les deux personnages assis devant lui. L'un était son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, son espion, celui dont il avait donné une nouvelle vie, un nouveau métier, mais aussi une grosse responsabilité... Et l'autre, était sa fille. Pandora Sevy Snape Auguste de Clerval, pas n'importe qui en soi. Caractère semblable au père. Et une vampire. Et était pas sorti de l'auberge comme dit les moldus.

-Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer un peu plus la raison de votre présence parmi nous, Mademoiselle Auguste de Clerval... Commence Albus, tout de même curieux.

-Snape! Coupe Pan', avant que le professeur continue.

-Comment?

-Je vous demande de m'appeler mademoiselle Snape! Dit-elle très déterminée.

-Pan'... Commence Severus, bien que cela lui fasse plaisir que sa fille veuille porter son nom, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la famille Clerval...

-Non, papa, Je suis une Snape, alors je veux que l'on me nomme ainsi!

-Très bien, mademoiselle Snape, puis-je savoir le pourquoi de votre présence...

-Mais bien sur, très cher supérieur à papa... J'ai 13 ans. Je suis une sorcière. Ceci est une école de sorcellerie. Vous en êtes le directeur. Je vous laisse tous relier!

-Ô que de gentillesse. Dit Albus, sarcastiquement, sachant parfaitement qu'avec la fille comme le père, il fallait savoir être sarcastique pour communiquer.

-Mais oui, j'ai été bien élevé, vous savez!

-Je n'en doute point! Mais maintenant j'aurais quelques petites questions... Si vous permettez bien sur, Severus.

-Oh, on ne m'a pas oublier. Déclare-t-il, ironiquement, un peu vexé que seul sa fille et Albus discutent, … sans lui. J'ai cru le contraire. Mais je vous en pris professeur! Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre certaines choses...

-Alors quoi, je vous raconte ma vie?

-Pourquoi pas? Lui répond son père, souriant mais qui veut plus dire «tu as quelques choses à cacher?»

-Ce n'était pas une proposition!

-Qu'importe.

-Père sans cœur!

-Fille indigne!

-Vampire sans instint

-Maître de potion sans intuition

-S'il vous plait! Intervient Albus.

-Très bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi! J'ai quitté mon père car mes _instincts_ prédateurs sont remontré à la surface car … je ne vous le direz pas! Bref, suite à cela, je suis partie pour trouver un objet. Un objet très spécial pour nous les vampires. Objet très rare car comme vous le savez, cela fait des millénaires que les sorciers comme moldu ont caché ou détruit ces objets qui donné plus de puissance aux vampires. Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet... Cet objet très spéciale que je ne vous direz pas ce que c'est ni à quoi il sert, je l'est trouvée.

-Et? Demande Severus, les sourcils froncés.

-Ben quoi?

-C'est tout? Cela nous avance à rien!

-Mais bien sur que si Severus! Voyons, voyons, il s'avère évident que cet objet canalise ces pouvoirs, ce qui lui permet de revenir vers son père, n'est-ce pas?

-Si je vous dit non vous ne me croiriez pas, si je vous dit oui, papa ne me croirait pas … Alors croyez ce que vous voulez!

-Pandora S...

-Puis-je m'inscrire ici, alors?

-Et bien si vous m'expliquer plus en détail votre statut je pourrais en déduire de votre inoffensiviter envers mes élèves … et alors oui vous pourriez vous inscrire...

-Sale serpent!

-Pandora!

-Ben quoi c'est vrai! Mais j'accepte. Je veux rester avec papa. Alors voilà

Pan' retire son collier qui était caché sous son t-shirt. La chaine était faite d'argent représentée par des ronces, le pendentif lui était une lune, protégeant une petite sphère grise. Cette dernière était comme vivante.

-Celui est une pierre de scellement. Elle sert à … sceller les pouvoirs des vampires. Car pendant certaines périodes, les vampires ont très très soif. Et bien sur, l'eau n'apaise pas cette soif. Bref, ce collier et ce pendentif permettent de sceller mes pouvoirs qui se déclenche à fort sentiment tel que la colère, la haine, même la passion ou autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve son efficacité?

-Professeur... Intervient Severus.

-Et bien, vous allez voir. Papa!

-Quoi?

-Il faut que tu me dises quelque chose qui éveillerons mes pouvoirs!

-Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça, moi?

-Comme tu veux... Mais soit sans-cœur.

Pendant quelques minutes, Severus se met à réfléchir. Puis trouvant quelque chose, il hésite, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, comme sa … Bon tant pis, elle m'a dit d'être sans coeur... Il la regarde dans les yeux et:

-Ta mère est morte tuée par un mangemort!

Aucune réaction sur le moment. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de Pan' et …

… ces cheveux changent de couleur, devenant argentés, ses yeux deviennent d'un doré profond. Mais ses dents ne poussent pas. Sa transformation s'arrête là. Mais sa colère et tristesse n'en sont pas moins abaissées. Et des larmes apparaissent, rouge sang.

-Maman … est … morte …

-Désolé ma chérie...

Et il l'a prend dans ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parle. Puis Pan' prend la parole:

-Satisfait? Demande-t-elle la voix à demi-contrôler, mais ou on pouvait aisément sentir de la tristesse et de la colère.

-Pandora je suis désolé...

-Ce n'ai rien, vous m'avez juste bouleversé... Dit-elle d'une voix très culpabilisante.

-...

-Bref, quand puis-je m'installer? Finit-elle par demander, retrouvant son air habituel.


End file.
